


Heated Teddy Bear

by TheJ



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stiles is an idiot, and Derek is his heated teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJ/pseuds/TheJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a dork, but he's Derek's dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a [Sterek Writers Network](http://sterekwriters.tumblr.com/post/107643995593/to-celebrate-our-new-members-joining-the-group-we) challenge. Just now getting around to posting it on here as well. Hope you enjoy! (:

Derek is perfectly comfortable on his bed right now. He’s got his arms up behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. He’s actually on the brink of falling asleep when someone decides that it’s a good idea to send him a text just after midnight. He contemplates ignoring it, but knows he’ll never be able to fall asleep if he doesn’t at least check it. Already planning out ways he can kill whoever it is that sent it, he reaches for his phone and checks his text. It’s from Stiles.

_I’m on my way over to your place._

That’s all it says. No reason. No explanation. Just eight little words that mean Derek has to stay up now. He refuses to get up though. It took him at least twenty seconds to get this comfortable.

He can hear Stiles’ jeep outside of his building ten minutes later, and Stiles running up the stairs just fifteen seconds after that. He hears keys jingling on the other side of the door, and then it’s sliding open.

“The power went out at our house and it’s cold.” Stiles shuts and locks the door behind him and then turns to Derek. “It’s way too cold in my room to fall asleep now, so here I am to cuddle with my heated teddy bear.”

Derek just rolls his eyes and turns onto his left side, facing Stiles. “It’s fifty degrees outside.”

“Okay, so the power went out at our house and it’s warm, so here I am,” Stiles counters as he toes off his shoes and makes his way over to Derek’s bed, taking his shirt off on the way.  When he gets to the bed, he unbuttons and unzips his jeans, kicking them away when they fall to his feet.

Derek just watches, scooting back on the bed when Stiles finally crawls onto it. When Stiles is finally situated, Derek reaches out and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him closer until he feels Stiles’ back pressed against his chest.

“You are aware that we’ve been dating for eight months now, right?” Derek tells him, putting his palm flat against Stiles’ stomach and sliding his thumb back and forth over his boyfriend’s belly button. “You don’t need to make up excuses to come over here.”

“I know,” Stiles replies, turning around in Derek’s arms to face him. “But it’s more fun than just saying ‘I’m sleeping over tonight.’”

“You’re an idiot.”

Stiles leans in and lightly kisses Derek’s lips. “I’m an idiot that you’re in love with,” he says as he pulls away, a tired smile on his face.

“I do love you.” Derek smiles and presses a kiss to Stiles’ forehead. “Sweet dreams, Stiles.”

“Sweet dreams, my heated teddy bear."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like, you can follow me [here](http://goldeneyedsourwolf.tumblr.com/) . (:


End file.
